


Odium

by DreamingPotential



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gone through much editing but couldn't be bothered to change it all, Kuroko's Harem, Kuroko...you talk a lot in your mind, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, The plot...uhh idk, Vampires, Well I tried, What Did You Expect, What Was I Thinking, amateur writer, au supernatural, don't expect this to be that great, first fanfic, im sorry, irregular updates because i'm lazy, ok characterisation i guess, they're teens you know, what a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPotential/pseuds/DreamingPotential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending up hating all sorts of creatures, how will Kuroko survive high school when he starts attending a monster and human co-ed school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I had such a hard time doing this. Not the writing, but the categorizing and all that other stuff. Ugh...headache.
> 
> Warning : I am an amateur, and have little to none experience. My updating is absolutely terrible, and I tend to drag situations in stories, because I don't really know how to write it down . I also rant about how life is so unfair and can get crazy depressed. I do things last minute, so my apologies if rushed.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction and I am not used to this site...yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the prologue. Focuses on Kuroko's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I went and edited it again. Why so cringy me? Whatever, hope you enjoy it. You know I don't own it~ I went and changed the concept a little. It's no longer just vampires but other supernatural creatures.

* * *

 

_**Odium** _

 

_**Prologue** _

 

* * *

I always despised vampires, ever since I reached the tender age of five. Although you may say I'm being too bias at that age, I felt like I couldn't change the feelings I felt after _that_ happened. It makes me feel bitter that I couldn't do anything. Nothing to save them.

I used to admire them, but that's in the past. Thinking about it, they probably looked so cool at five years old. Strong, beautiful and blessed with immortal life - what more could you want?

Yes, my feelings of admiration and awe soon turned into a powerful hate. People have told me constantly that one's actions does not represent the whole race. But don't they have the same lifestyle? Couldn't they always succumb to that level?

Sometimes, I wonder to myself, and ask ' What if _that_ never happened? Would I still be the same?'

I do not know, but _those events_ have truly changed my life, and the way I look at it. My hate for supernatural creatures soon developed for some unknown reason, always putting up my guard and a stoic facade.

 I had tried to avoid them countless times, but it was no good.

Our society had merged with the supernaturals, forming a peaceful truce after a hideous war.

Oh, that war. The cause for destruction of mankind. Barely any of our kind survived. Many were lost during that time, and yet we were still willingly accept supernaturals back into our society.

It had caused millions of deaths. I was one of the survivors, though it was a tragedy to lose so many humans. 

They now lived peacefully with humans. It has been nine years since then. I am now in high school.

The world had evolved and with the power of vampires supporting them, they were one of the most prideful creatures known to mankind (though I don't really understand why they are so arrogant. There are creatures more powerful than them).

They still drink human blood. Don't these people know that they are deteriorating our society, our race, by allowing them to still drink human blood?  

Vampires, in this day and era, have taken some of the most political spots in our government. They might, one day, overpower our society, and bring our race to extinction. And what of the other supernatural creatures? Could they not as well?

Honestly, is there any hope of survival?

 My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a freshman in Teikou High.

And I ended up having five arrogant bloodsuckers as my classmates.

Was God cursing me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm trying :D I would recommend any previous readers to re-read this because I have changed it a little and adjusted it. I haven't finished all of the editing yet, so yeah...


	2. The Generation Of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coven Members Of The GoM. Our first dosage of these babies! ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I was really surprised by the response I was given. Many thanks! =D Enjoy the chapter, as always, apologies for the shortness.  
> I don't own KnB and the lovely characters. Pardon grammar and spelling mistakes.

Chapter 2- The Generation Of Miracles

_GoM Coven_

"Ehhh? Akashicchi, why? Why?" Kise complained halfheartedly. He pouted childishly.

**Kise Ryouta. Race- Vampire. Member of GoM. Blond hair, golden eyes. Models part time. Usually cheerful, and is a blithe spirit. Considered as the weakest of five and an idiot. Can be bi-polar, can change moods from one to another. Very optimistic.**

"Yeah, Akashi! Why, of all people, do **_we_** have to go to school, with humans? Are you crazy?" Aomine asked, moaning at the unfair decision. He scowled, prodding the inside of his ear with his pinky finger.

 **Aomine Daiki. Race- Vampire. Member of GoM. The Ace of GoM. Midnight blue hair, midnight blue eyes. Tanned skin, mistaken as a ganguro. Likes gravure magazines, and boobs.** **Apparently, ' boobs are full of dreams. And he has big dreams '.** **Is a hot head, and short tempered.**

"Well, it wouldn't harm to know how a high school works. Not like I'm actually interested, nanodayo." Midorima contributed, almost relucutantly.

**Midorima Shintarou. Race-Vampire. Member of GoM. Vice-Captain.  Green, downright bright green hair, with matching green eyes. Wears black framed glasses. Avid follower of Oha-asa. A tsundere.**

"Ne~ Aka-chin? WIll there be snacks?" Murasakibara asked as he opened a new packet of chips. Ooh, chocolate covered potato chips.

**Murasakibara Atsushi. Race-Vampire. Center, also known as the baby of the five. Has a crazy snack fetish. Freakishly tall for his age. Purple, shoulder length hair, matching eyes.**

"Yes, Atsushi, there will be many chances to receive snacks. Yes, Ryouta, Daiki. We are going to a normal high school to expand our knowledge on humans. Why, are you defying me?" Akashi asked, his eyes glinting in sadistic amusement. He folded his arms across his chest.

**Akashi Seijiurou. Red, flaming hair, heterochromatic eyes. Leader of the Coven GoM. The Captain. Race-Vampire. Undeniably short (but you probably don't want to rub it in). Sadistic, and very sly. Has a certain amount of respect for his members, and teammates. Way too dangerous. Likes to wield scissors as a everyday weapon.**

"No!! Not a problem!!" The two replied hastily, a cold chill running down their spine.

 "Good. We'll be going to Teikou. I hope this school will give me some sort of entertainment." Akashi proclaimed. "Get ready for tomorrow. Your uniforms are in your closet, and your bags are already packed for school. School starts at 8am, and it is not a dorm."

"Really? School uniform? Che, how lame. And why so goddamn early?" Aomine mumbled in annoyance.

_Well, little did they know that Teikou would indeed provide entertainment._

_In the form of a boy the same age as them._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, back to the updating~ Changes were made again. Love you all, I'll try to respond to your lovely comments soon!


	3. Brief Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First day of Teikou High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the responses, I'm really grateful. You guys are amazing. I tried to make this chapter longer, so yeah. Also don't expect me to update this regularly. *rolls eyes*  
> I wanted to give you guys another chapter before I go back to school and it overtakes my life... again. 
> 
> Well, enjoy!

**Odium**

**Chapter Three**

**Brief Meeting**

* * *

 

_So this is Teikou... It's so fancy..._

Kuroko Tetsuya walked through the sliver gates at the entrance, admiring his surroundings. He had never expected to be going to this school, due to vampires attending here to.

Actually, most of the students here were vampires (or some sort of supernatural creature), and were actually centuries old. Hoping to at least meet some humans as friends, he walked onwards, and pulled open the door leading to his homeroom, 1-A. There was no mention of sorted in terms of academic levels, so it was most likely one of the 'try and shove as many random people in a class' class.

He was moderately early, with still some time to spare.

Something caught his eye.

Why were the ties a different colour from his?

Most of the students were wearing crimson ties, on top of their pure white shirts, and grey blazers with the school emblem sewn on the right.

However, he was wearing a sky-blue tie. The shirts were the same white colour, and so was the rest of the uniform. The tie was what stood out.

But taking a closer look at his surroundings, he pieced the parts together.

Blue was to symbolize the humans in this school.

Crimson red was to symbolize _supernaturals_ in this school.

Only very few were wearing blue ties. He would have a lot of _supernatural_ classmates. He heard that there were a considerable more vampires compared to the other supernaturals. _Great job, Tetsuya. You definitely deserve a pat on your back for your excellent choices!_ Note the sarcasm. **  
**

Well, thinking about it, the principal of this school was one of them, wasn't he?

Oh right, this school was famous. If you could manage graduating from school, you could get into any university you wanted to go to, and get any job.

It was a helpful and useful thing in life that everyone desired. The exams were extremely difficult, so it was very hard to get in. Most of the students attending were most likely rich, as Teikou would accept rich students, just as long if they have a high status in vampire society, or had money to pay for tuition.

Yes, the well off students were vampires. Most of the humans here were on a scholarship; it must have been hard to get in.

Well, he better survive.

He still wants to be an kindergarten teacher. It seems really easy to achieve, but he still needs a lot of funding to achieve it. He doesn't have that much money, so he needs to graduate.

Definitely.

* * *

 

"Shit! I'm going to be late for school!"

A familiar voice could be heard from the corridors, echoing throughout the house. Aomine dashed through the hallways, his school uniform shoved on hastily. Running to the dining room, he slammed the door open, revealing a very calm leader, and three very impatient followers.

_Fuck! I'm in some deep shit now!_

"Daiki. Explain to us why you woke up late, making us late for school." Akashi calmly asked, sipping his tea.

"W-well, there's a reason for that-" Aomine replied, quivering in fear.

"Yes? About how you had sex with another woman, then fed on her, ending up making you sleep late?" Akashi answered for him, raising his eyebrow elegantly.

"W-wait, how did you know that?!" Aomine asked, shocked.

"Don't underestimate me, Daiki. I _am_ absolute." He replied.

"H-hai!" Aomine answered obediently.

"I can't believe you, Aominecchi! Are you cheating on all of us-ssu?" Kise accused.

"N-no! I needed to feed!" Aomine cried.

"You could have fed on one of us. Or go to a hospital for blood packs. But it's not like I care or anything, nanadayo!" Midorima suggested, with a harsh tone, huffing.

"Mido-chin is a tsundre~" Murasakibara said teasingly, munching heartily on his snacks.

"Well, hurry up and fix yourself, Daiki. We're going to be late for school." Akashi ordered.

"Yes, got it!" Aomine replied.

"You don't need to tell me, I was going to do it anyway...Such a control freak." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that, _Daiki?_ " Akashi asked threateningly.

"N-nothing!" Aomine responded hastily.

He ran off, and packed everything away, and followed the rest to the limo which was driving them to school.

* * *

"Woah... Are you sure we're attending here, Akashi?" Aomine questioned.

"Yes, Daiki. Now hurry up, we've got to find our classes. There's only five minutes left before class starts." Akashi replied.

Two rushed to the class notice board, three took their time.

"Ne, ne! Guess what! We're all in the same class!" Kise exclaimed excitedly.

All nodded in approval, and they walked together to their class room.

"Ne, Akashicchi... Why are we wearing red ties? And why are people staring at us?" Kise asked.

"Wearing red shirts mean you are a vampire. Blue ties mean you are human. People are staring at us because we are from the strongest coven, and they recognise us. Stand up tall, and proud because you are a member of this powerful coven." Akashi explained effortlessly.

"Oh..."

Thud!

"Ow... I think I bumped into something..." Aomine complained.

"Sorry- huh?! There's nobody there!"

"Uno... I'm right here..." Kuroko raised his hand slightly to show his presence.

"Gah! When were you here?!" Aomine asked.

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko replied monotonously. His blank eyes barely widened at the ties on the group. Immediately looking down, he tried to end the conversation.

"Really-ssu?! I didn't see you-ssu!" Kise answered back.

"I'm not easily noticeable. Now, if you excuse me-" Kuroko was cut off.

"Wait. We want to apologise for our impoliteness." Akashi interrupted.

"But-" Aomine butted in.

"Apologise." Akashi commanded.

"Sorry." Aomine apologised reluctantly. "Don't know why I have to apologise to a worthless human though..." He muttered.

"It's okay..." Kuroko answered.

"Please excuse me."

 _Hmmm. What an interesting human._ Akashi thought.

"Ne, ne, Akashicchi! He seems interesting! He totally has no presence at all!" Kise pointed out.

"He doesn't seem to have a particular scent either..." Midorima pointed out.

"...Yeah, I couldn't feel his presence, and couldn't smell him either..." Aomine stated.

"... I think he smells sweet... I dunno~" Murasakibara suggested.

"Truly interesting, hmm? Maybe we'll meet him again. Who knows..." Akashi said, amidst of the confusion.

_Yes, who really knew what fate had planned for them..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another hello from the future! Another edit, hope it's better quality now~


	4. Homeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeroom, invisible Kuroko, and the start of combat class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My sincere apologies for not updating any sooner! It was something to do with the malfunctioning of the login, so I couldn't log in or add a new chapter!  
> Don't get me started on how the connection to the internet wasn't working and daily life too. Anyways, I'm always grateful for the responses and views, so please continue doing that! Here's chapter 4!

The loud majestic chiming of the bell echoed throughout the school corridors, signaling the start of homeroom.

Inside, there were various amounts of males in the room, but not many females.

The humans clustered together in a group, avoiding the supernaturals in the classroom. After all, any human would be. Frightened for their life, because they have the power to kill.

Choosing their seats carefully, the Generation of Miracles stuck together, as a coven.

Many lust filled stares were directed to the gorgeous vampires, them exuding a completely different aura, setting them apart from the other vampires and supernaturals in the room.

The mahogany door suddenly slammed open, revealing their  unfit, gasping for air, homeroom teacher.  
Panting ever so slightly, he rushed to the blackboard to introduce himself.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Now, onto attendance..."

Starting to call out names, the students started muttering.

"Ne, Akashicchi. Why does our homeroom teacher look like no fun?" Kise asked, twirling a strand of his golden hair around his finger.

"He looks like a dork... If I ask him if I can eat snacks in lessons he might say yes~" Murasakibara said sleepily.

"You shouldn't be eating so many snacks...not like I care, nanodayo!" Midorima stated, gripping the bright yellow rubber duck in his hand.

"...Kuroko Tetsuya? Is Kuroko Tetsuya here? ... I guess not."

The teacher scanned the room once again. Finding no one reacting, he marked him as absent.

 _'Mattaku, and on the first day of school. These high schoolers... Think they're old enough to bunk off school, eh?'_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me... But I'm Kuroko Tetsuya..." Someone abruptly said.

"When were you there?!" the homeroom teacher asked, shocked.

"Ever since you got here, sir." He replied expressionless.

 _'You're kidding...right?'_ The whole class thought.

They didn't even notice him! It was like he was invisible - a ghost!

"...Alright, Kuroko- kun. Just make sure you speak up so I can notice your presence in this room." the teacher politely told Kuroko.

"Hai..." He replied monotonously.

"Wasn't that the dude that bumped into me?" Aomine questioned.

"Yes, I believe so, Daiki. Kuroko Tetsuya, is it?" Akashi suggested, glancing at the nearly invisible student. "Let's observe him for a bit, if he isn't any harm to us."

 

"Pssh, as if someone as fragile as him can destroy us!" Aomine declared, his confidence growing. "After all, only I can beat myself!" Him and his big head.

Despite his fragile look, he looked extremely gorgeous, even if he was human. With clear porcelain skin, teal hair, and ocean pools, he was the epitome of a feminine boy. He had an extremely short stature, and had no visible muscles.

Long story short, he was what you would call... **FREAKING ADORABLE!**

"Satsuki would go crazy after him; I'm so glad she isn't here today." Aomine said, giving a sigh of relief.

**Name- Momoi Satsuki. Vampire, somewhat part of the coven GoM. Pink hair, pink eyes, has an attachment to cute things. Has a extremely large bust, compared to many girls of her age. Childhood friend of Aomine Daiki.**

"I know-ssu! Momoicchi would love him, cuz he's so cute!" Kise chimed in happily.

"He looks tasty~ I'm hungry now~ Mine-chin, do you have any candy? I'm all out~" Murasakibara asked childishly.

"Already?! Really?! I thought that bag of would last you the whole day!" Aomine groaned in response.

"Well you were wrong, Mine-chin. Do you have any, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara retorted.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Ehhh! Why Mido-chin, you always carry weird things~"

"No I don't. These items are the lucky items from Oha-Asa..." Midorima started to ramble about Oha-Asa.

"Aww, great, Murasakicchi! You just had to get him started on Oha-Asa!" Kise complained annoyingly.

"Silence, you all. We have our next period to go to." Akashi interrupted.

"Finally! What lesson do we have next, Akashicchi/Akashi?" The two idiots chorused.

"Combat. And stop your childish antics, we still have to prove that we are worth that No.1  title." Akashi commanded, for the sake of them.

"Ok..."  The two chorused once again, excited to battle with their powers.

_Combat is like physical education. In that class, they teach the supernaturals how to use their powers, and the humans how to wield weapons and protect themselves. Of course, they can all learn how to combat and wield weapons, though most people prefer to stay within their comfort zone._

"... Wait, what are the humans going to do?" Aomine suddenly realised.

"They will be observing us, Daiki. To get to know all sorts of fighting types vampires have, of course." Akashi replied, not a glance towards the tanned vampire. "They won't start their curriculum before we've gotten over the power struggles in the class. I expect us to be on the top of the chain."

Nodding his head vigorously in acknowledgement, he shut his mouth, and stayed quiet.

Slamming the doors open, the strongest coven entered elegantly, being fashionably late.

Not being able to see the intruding boy, they felt somewhat disappointed.

Well, the lesson had started.

Let the power struggle begin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're sick of me saying I've edited it, right? I've only updated to chapter 5, so yeah... got 7 more to go! Yay(!)


	5. Dazing, thinking of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat Class. Kuroko is an observer of the battle, taking notes. He comes across a flashback of his past while watching the Generation of Miracles fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks for the kudos and comments. They mean the world to me, and keeps me writing for you guys. Love you all and enjoy!
> 
> If you recognise anything, then it's not mine. =D

* * *

 

Combat class had started. The power struggle had started.

For the pride of every supernatural creature, they fought to be the top of the hierarchy, the feared and respected. No one wanted to be at the bottom of the food chain, where they would be targeted.

Although humans were technically at the bottom, there was a rule in the school to not harm the humans or heavy consequences would be inflicted.

Supernaturals are foolish creatures. They want status, money and respect. What is the point of fighting it out if you are just decreasing your race?

Already, the teacher had told the races to fight; to position themselves against each other. This was only the first lesson.

My human classmates were quivering in fear of the sight that beheld their eyes. Only a few of us could withstand the blood spilling all over the floor.

The humans of the class were supposed to take notes of the fighting styles of the vampires because humans were to weak to fight against the different races. We were too fragile and couldn't handle the monstrous strength given to the supernaturals. It frustrated me, that we were thought to be weaklings that needed to be protected.

This was why I was holding a clipboard, and pen, staring at the scene in front of me.

One particular team caught my eye.

The Generation of Miracles, huh? The people I bumped into.

They entranced every single person in the gym. Eyes couldn't be taken off.

Their style of fighting was elegant, not like some others here who were lunging, and injuring people with their supernatural power.

Their movements seemed lazy, bored and like that they were not paying any attention at all. Using physical weapons, they ruthlessly cut down 80% of the opposing 'threats', though they didn't seem to hold a candle to their strength.

Their powers could go further, but they needed a powerful opponent.

They were holding back. It was so painfully obvious.

Many had been foolish and decided to battle them. The Generation of Miracles were individually split apart, far away from each other.

They were an asset to the vampire race - they were powerful enough to wipe out more than 50% of the world's population.

Blood was all over the floor, in all shades of red. I felt very sorry for the janitor who had to clean all that mess up. It was sickening to see. How could they be so ruthless, even though it wasn't a fight to be taken so far?

No one had been murdered, but many were seriously injured.

My stoic face scanned the room, seeing how many were left.

16 people.

Wait, make that 15.

Another one was down.

Only the toughest of the toughest were left standing, but only one team could stand victorious. May it be one person, or a whole team, there had to be a victor.

It was 10 against 5.

The opposing team decided to mark an individual member of the Generation of Miracles.

It was strangely amusing in my eyes. They were foolish. The opposing team were like cubs trying to fight the kings of the pack. They were going to be pulverized.

My usual emotion towards vampires was hate. They were the ones who murdered them. My family.

They were perfectly innocent people who had done nothing bad in life. They were the most caring, kind family a child could ever wish for.

The day on my 5th birthday still lingers on my mind.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Obaa-san! It's my birthday today!" A young, innocent boy excitedly cried, running hurriedly down the stairs._

_"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Obaa-san?" He asked, receiving no response._

_Walking hesitantly, he neared closer to the living room._

_Slightly peeking through the crack of the door, he managed to break out a small grin. He saw three silhouettes, which were most likely his parents. They were probably hiding to surprise him on his birthday._

_Giggling softly, he gently pushed the door and jumped out of his hiding place._

_"Boo!" He yelled._

_He looked around. Blood. Dark crimson blood, with the faint smell of copper lingering in the air._

_Red. Red. Red. Red. Red._

_He shook his head, pinched himself, trying to not believe it was real._

_... But it was._

_'It's just a joke, right? They're just pretending, not dead...right?' He thought, unable to accept his family's sudden death._

_He took tiny steps towards his mother, father and grandmother._

_He couldn't hear a thing._

_No light breathing, no heart beats, nothing._

_They were really dead._

_Taking a good look at his surroundings, it was unusually messy._

_Ornaments were scattered, some shattered on the floor. The snacks on the table were spilled all over the carpet. His presents were in irregular places- they were usually stacked into a neat pile on his birthday._

_The room was rummaged, cupboards, drawers - god, someone had tried to open his present!_

_'The house was burgled.' That was the young boy's immediate thought._

_Nothing had been taken though._

_What in the world did they want?_

_The five year old went to check his mother, father and grandmother for any clues on the murderer._

_How did they die?_

_There were no signs of wounds that seemed dangerous - actually, there were none at all except the two little holes-_

_Wait. Two holes? How on earth did they die?  
_

_Did someone have it for his family? What did they ever do to deserve this?_

_He sat motionlessly in the chair, waiting for answers. He was shell-shocked. His neighbor had called the police and had escorted him out of his house. He couldn't get over his sudden loss._

_"I feel sorry for that boy. There's no one left to take care of him. Did you know it was a supernatural who killed them? It was a vampire, apparently." A policewoman muttered to her friend._

_"Yes, I heard about that. All those results pointed to vampires. We even found toxins only secreted by vampires found on the bodies." Her friend agreed, adding more information for him to hear._

_So, vampires, huh? They were the culprits? What was the purpose of it?_

_Anger overwhelmed the young boy._

_His fist shook; his admiration gone._

_He was all alone now._

_And it was their fault. The vampires._

_**End of flashback** _

* * *

 

Shaking his head at the painful memory, he directed his attention at the fight in front of him.

Only one was left, panting harshly, trying to inhale as much air as possible.

The Generation of Miracles were monsters. They crushed their opponents, and shattered their hopes and dreams, making them fear and hate their aspiration.

The last opponent collapsed, surrendering. The Blondie who was fighting against him smirked, and high fived the blue head. They have much more energy to waste, yet they were in a war just now.

What were they? **(Vampires -_-||)**

We were dismissed from class. I handed in my notes, and headed to my next class.

I stared pitifully at the bodies lying on the floor.

Nobody had bothered to help them. They were losers, who couldn't stand up.

The others did not care. They were cruel creatures, who discarded their puppets after they became of no use to them. Was there any drop of kindness in them?

An example was a blood bank.

If a vampire decides that the blood bank is no longer useful, they would kill them. It was a horrible way to die. After all, being drained of all your blood and during that process, told that you were worthless and had no more purpose to them, could break anybody.

They were selfish creatures who only care about themselves and their survival.

I have had experience, so I know.

I don't trust vampires ever since that day.

I walked off, and headed towards my next class, Japanese History.

I hope there will be some humans to converse with.

I'm fed up of being around these people already.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the last chapter being updated today, the 23rd of July. Seven more chappies to go, so don't expect an update that quickly. I'm sure you've seen the tag? ;P


	6. Seirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're finally going to see the very first interaction between Seirin and darling Kuroko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been neglecting this story. I just haven't had the time to go on a computer and write this out. School's been tough as well. Today, my dad ain't home, and I'm sick, so I can use the computer! YAY~
> 
> I'm such a bad author...

* * *

The teacher rambled on and on; Kuroko continued to stare blankly at the teacher in front of him. Lunch was next, then an hour of looking at the past was due. Joy to the world - he couldn't be more ecstatic (note the sarcasm, my dears). 

Kuroko let out a sigh, accepting the fact that he would be alone, probably for his whole life because of his practically non-existent presence. He jotted down a couple more notes, though there was really no point - there was only going to be a few more minutes of the lesson.

The bell rang, blaring through the classroom. There was a scramble for the door, much to his annoyance. Kuroko glanced at the door, ignoring the ridiculous amount of people going out or in. He packed up his things and was about to move towards the door, when he bumped into a muscular young man in the way of his desk. _'Excuse me, mister, but you are blocking my way out of this damn room! Damn tree trunks and their fat asses.'_ He wouldn't dare to say that aloud, but hey, he was allowed to, ahem, speculate and provide his personal thoughts about it.

Kuroko tapped him as politely as possible, but he was too immersed talking to other people, who were most likely his friends. He didn't recognize most of the people there, if not all. The only familiar face was a short brunette with slightly lacking assets.

The individual Kuroko bumped into turned around, feeling the light tap Kuroko gave him.

"Huh? Who the hell tapped me? Who was it?!" The red head shouted angrily, like a bear on rampage. _'Rather rude of him, especially since he was being an obstruction between me and my milkshake.'_

"It was me. You are blocking the way, could you move please?" Kuroko asked politely.

His face paled; his tanned complexion turning even whiter each second. "When were you here?! Are you a ghost?! You're definitely a ghost, right?!" He freaked out rather girlishly, shaking Kuroko's petite body back and forth, vigorously.

"No, I am not a ghost. I did not magically appear out of nowhere, if fact, I was always here." The teal head stated back, calmly. _'Pft, if I was a ghost, I clearly wouldn't want to go to school - are you stupid?'_

"Okay... You look so much like a ghost though..." He mumbled, unable to get over the shock. He backed away slightly, just in case if he had awakened a cursed ghost.

"Sorry about him, Kuroko-kun. He's usually like that." Riko glanced at the red head. "Okay, maybe not... Anyway, my name is Aida Riko. I'm in your class, and these are my old classmates."

"Aww, Riko, I can't believe you! We aren't just 'old schoolmates'! We're definitely more than that, right?" A tall male pestered indignantly, somewhat hurt by the statement. He dramatically placed his large hands on his chest, acting heartbroken. _'I'm sorry, tall giant over there, but that's not working on anyone. Include internal eye rolling.'_

After receiving a scolding for Riko, the rest of Riko's friends were introduced to Kuroko. Thank god they weren't vampires, Kuroko would be all alone by himself. They seemed to have an immediate liking to the teal head, showing fondness already. _'Please, if you're going to like me - don't touch my face. Seriously, I'm not kidding. They look like puffy marshmallows, very alluring - I know, but I promise you, I will punch you out of consciousness.'_

They all went to the cafeteria. Actually, thinking about it, Kuroko hardly knew anything about the food they served for humans. Of course, the vampires were going to drink their preference of blood for their lunch.Other creatures, such as the weres **(as in like werewolves and such)** would have their own choice of meat. The faeries would eat their own diet, such as honey milk bread, etc.

"Woah, Kuroko, look! They have a burger joint here!" Kagami yelled in joy, no longer afraid of Kuroko. His eyes gleamed with happiness, like a child on Christmas Day. "Kuroko? Where are you? Argh- don't tell me you've disappeared?!"

Kagami dropped down on his knees, feeling like a failure. He was so sure he was going to be able to know where Kuroko was. _'Please, bitch, no one can ever tell where the hell I am. Don't think you can guess after knowing me for a few minutes.'_

"Kagami-kun. I'm right next to you. And please shut up, you're creating a disturbance." Kuroko stated disinterestedly, glancing at his nails. Gosh, he needed a manicure - they were looking rather untamed, but then again, there was a lot going on recently.

"Hahahaha!" Koganei laughed, overwhelmed by the scene in front if him. He knew Kagami was an idiot, and could make a fool of himself, but not this badly!

Mitobe gently parted Kagami's shoulder for reassurance. Hopefully, Kagami was dense enough to not know he had made a fool of himself.

"Ha-ha-ha... Nothing to see here - just get on with whatever you're doing!" Riko laughed nervously, trying to shoo away the strange, curious looks given from observers.

Once the drama had been sorted out, they were all forcefully shoved into the line courtesy of the surprisingly strong Riko.

"You stupid idiots! How could you embarrass us like that! I'm an embarrassment to the school now... How can I face them?" Riko moaned unhappily. She stabbed her food aggressively, the others paling in colour. _'Ooh, nice. That stabbing technique isn't half-bad.'_

"There, there." The rest unhelpfully comforted.

"Well, try not to make such an embarrassing scene next time. Especially you, Bakagami!" Riko scolded.

"Hai~" they all chorused.

Kuroko felt a warm, tingly feeling at the pit of his stomach. He had never been accepted like this before, giving him a sense of belonging.

After grabbing their order, the group went to find a table for all of them to fit on. **(Gosh, the troubles.)**

As the boisterous group sat down, they started to discuss about their day so far.

"Ne, did you guys meet the Generation of Miracles yet?" Riko asked, eating the burger in front of her heartily. _'Oh, those rainbow rangers? Sure~ insert extended drawl of the sure.'_

"The who?" Hyuga asked.

Riko, about to explain, said "The-"

"What's with that wacky name?! Who the hell came up with such a stupid group title?" Kagami butted in, laughing his ass off.

"Don't interrupt me, Bakagami!" Riko shouted, and shot him a death glare. Kagami gulped nervously, pleading for some help through his desperate eyes.

"Yes, Riko, you were saying?" Kiyoshi asked, an eager look awaiting a response plastered on his face.

"Ah, yes. The Generation of Miracles. They are famous vampires, all in a five men coven, excluding Momoi Satsuki." Riko explained.

"Momoi Satsuki?" The group asked, their eyes gleaming, waiting for a response (Well, except for Kuroko - he still has a blank face).

"Yes...Momoi Satsuki..." Riko gritted her teeth in annoyance, her body exuding a dark, dangerous aura.

The members of the team shivered, feeling a cold chill down their spine, some backing away from the culprit herself.

However, a strange noise could be heard amongst the growling (Riko) and chattering teeth.

It was chomping.

Kagami was stuffing his mouth with his (extremely large) pile of burgers, like a chipmunk shoving a load of food into his mouth, and expanding its cheeks in the process. Sometimes the sight of it can be cute (imagine, Kuroko with stuffed cheeks and an innocent face) but in this situation, it was not very appealing.

"Aww...I lost my appetite because of that... Who has the eye bleach? Someone erase the sight for me..!" Someone grumbled in the background.

"What are you doing Kagami?" Hyuga asked exasperatedly.

"What?! I eat when I'm nervous!" Kagami cried.

"So basically, you're scared of Aida-san." Kuroko stated bluntly.

"It isn't that! How can I be scared of a B cup girl?!" Kagami blurted out.

Another dark aura oozed out of Riko.

"I-I-I mean, ha-ha-ha..." Kagami nervously laughed, quivering at the dark look Riko was giving.

"I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" Kagami yelled in fear.

"What? Stop staring!" Riko growled at the observers staring at Kagami, shocked by his sudden yell.

Riko then turned her attention to Kagami.

"Now... Kagami... Never ever mention my cup size ever again... Otherwise you will find yourself suffering to a horrible, horrible punishment..." Riko warned Kagami.

"Hai!" Kagami yelped in terror.

"It's not like you are off the hook though..." Riko muttered darkly.

"Ne, Kagami, should you really be eating that many burgers? You could gain weight, become fat and might never be able to play basketball ever again!" Izuki said in amusement.

"What?! No, I still want to play basketball! There are so many more people I have to defeat out there!" Kagami cried in despair.

"Eat some salad then. It should help you lose weight." One of the freshman of the group suggested.

"...Yes, why not eat some **salad** , **Kagami-kun?** " Riko asked mischievously. She knew that Kagami despised salad. This was payback!

"Now, where's the salad plate?" Riko asked aloud.

" _ **Sore wa sarada no sarada."**_ Izuki said, handing the requested item to Riko. ( This is the salad plate)

The rest of the group stayed in stunned silence. Who would crack a joke now, of all times? _'That joke was dry. Not funny at all.'_

"Shut up, Izuki!" Hyuga shouted, and whacked him on the head.

The rest threw various items at poor Izuki, suffering from various bruises.

Everyone ended up laughing, seeing the funny side of the situation. The mood lightened considerably, getting rid of the heavy atmosphere.

After the ridiculous burst of laughter, they all cleared their plates, and headed off to their next class. Lunch break had passed surprisingly fast.

Riko and Kuroko walked into Japanese language, which was their next class.

This class taught about Japanese literature, grammar etc.

Many already knew of the Japanese grammar, but still listened as this lesson focused on it. Well, some of them. The rest were either doing their own thing, or sleeping.

Kuroko glanced at the clock, wishing time could fast forward, and end school already.

He was one of the applicants for Teikou's prestigious basketball team, for both humans and vampires.

He loved basketball.

It was a way of releasing the anger hoarded inside of him. It made him happy. _'Happy is only one of those words to describe my feelings about basketball.'_

He was anticipating it; all his new friends were planning to join as well. Riko was planning to become a manager, seeing that she was most likely not going to have the job of the coach. Kuroko knew he was going to be in the third string because he had very weak stamina, and hardly had any specialities. Having a weak presence did not help, as it led to no one noticing him, and no one ever passed the ball to him.

Sighing to himself, he headed off to his next class.

'Only one more period to go,' Kuroko thought.

* * *

 

_**~Time Skip~** _

_**Basketball Club, After School** _

The observations of the applicants had already ended, and the results would soon be revealed. There was an extreme amount of applicants, so it would take time to place everyone in a string.

Kuroko felt exhausted; he hadn't been able to shoot a basket at all. Very little actually managed to shoot all ten required shoots, all underneath pressure. Those who accomplished that were most likely put in the first string, and may be given a chance to play as regulars.

"Yo, Kuroko!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hello, Kagami-kun, hello sempai-tachi." Kuroko responded politely, still gasping for breath.

"Wow, Kuroko. Never expected you to be here. You don't seem like the active type." Kiyoshi stated. _'Nah, you don't say. What do you think when you see my physique? Strong and active? No - I don't think so.'_

"I love basketball." Kuroko answered plainly.

"Aww, Kuroko! You have such devotion to basketball!" Riko praised. "You should really come and join our gang; we're all basketball idiots over here!"

"I think I'd like to accept that offer, Aida-san." Kuroko answered, the slightest smile on his face.

Nosebleed.

Kuroko was so freaking cute!

Riko ran up to him and glomped him. "Kuroko, you are SO adorable! And call me Riko, ok?"

"Hai, Riko-san." He sweat dropped at the scene in front of him. They had massive nosebleeds, and some had fainted...

Well, this was the start of a beautiful friendship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys as always, and thank you for your continued support. I'm honestly grateful, and please continue reading!
> 
> Also, how were Kuroko's thoughts? I finally found a Kuroko I wanted to portray - how was it?


	7. Momoi's Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi's very first meeting with Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Love you guys!  
> Btw, Kuroko's thoughts are italics. Momoi's are bold. And other words are bold for other purposes. And it has swearing, but most chapters have it. Cheers!

"Dai-chan! Hurry up! You're going to make me late!" A pink haired girl cried at the bottom of the stairs, impatiently tapping her foot.

Momoi Satsuki was waiting for her childhood friend, who was delaying her very first day at school. Okay, it wasn't actually the first day but Momoi had business to do, making her unavailable for the very first day. It was already the fourth day of school - she had probably missed so much!

Aomine rushed down the stairs, seeing Momoi in deep thought. He shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed his breakfast, running out of the luxurious house.

"Dai-chan! Wait for me, you jerk!" Momoi yelled, noticing the door slamming. She hurriedly ran out of the house, trying to catch up with the dark blue head.

"Mou, Dai-chan! You could have waited for me!" Momoi complained childishly, pouting.

"Why would I want to wait for you, Satsuki?! You're such a slowcoach!" Aomine retorted indignantly.

"You meanie! You stupid idiot! It's all your fault anyway!" Momoi cried, pounding her fists against Aomine's arm.

"Hah? How is it my fault?!" Aomine asked angrily.

"Well, I had to wait for you - so you're the slowcoach! Honestly, you need to invest in a decent alarm clock - you keep on making me late! I can't believe you, making me late on my very first day!" Momoi ranted, crossing her arms across her well developed chest.

"Why the fuck would I waste my money on such a useless item which doesn't work?! I'll end up destroying the piece of shit anyway!" Aomine complained irrationally.

"Dai-chan, language! Gosh, I feel like your mother sometimes! I'm going to pretend I don't know you - you're so embarrassing!" Momoi stated, glaring at Aomine.

"How am I embarrassing, Satsuki?! You should be extremely privileged to even know me!" Aomine said, his ego growing larger.

"Pfff, you? Ki-chan's much more popular, and nicer than you. I don't know what girls see in you, Ki-chan's definitely more fun than you are!" Momoi remarked, comparing Kise and Aomine.

"Shut up, Satsuki! The only one who can beat me, is me!" Aomine declared annoyingly.

"Why do you keep on saying that, Dai-chan? Do you say that to your opponents in basketball club too?" Momoi questioned.

"Of course! No one can rival my strength, especially in combat and basketball!" Aomine answered proudly. "Oh, yeah, Satsuki, you should join the basketball club too! You can be our other manager!"

"Other manager?" Momoi asked innocently.

"Yeah... Aida Rika, or something." Aomine replied with a bored voice.

"You mean Aida Riko?! Hmmph, she can't rival my beauty! She's a B cup, and I'm an F cup! I've already beaten her! I'm much more sexier than her, right Dai-chan?" Momoi laughed uncharacteristically.

"Stop trying to sell yourself, Satsuki. It's ridiculous, a fight of breast size. Speaking about breast size, Mai-chan has -"

"Shut up, Dai-chan, you hentai!" Momoi yelled loudly, whacking him with her school bag. "Remember, I don't know you!"

Momoi stormed off angrily, walking away from Aomine.

"Err... Satsuki...you're going the wrong way..." Aomine sweatdropped at her careless mistake.

* * *

"Uhhh... Where the hell am I?! Someone help me!" Momoi yelled in despair, lost somewhere on the school campus.

"Waahh, that mean Dai-chan! Useless, insensitive jerk! You asshole, you could have told me where our homeroom is! And then I could ask anyone else but you for directions, and then I would fall in love with a kind, gentle guy..." Momoi ranted on and on, shouting at the empty space around her.

"Umm, do you need some help?" Someone asked politely.

"Huh?! Who said that?" Momoi looked around frantically but not seeing a single person. "Nonononono, I must be imagining things," Momoi told herself repeatedly.

A light tap on her shoulder was felt by Momoi. She screamed, "AHHH! A GHOST!" _'Seriously, why does everyone think I'm a ghost? Sure, I'm pale as fuck, and have shit presence, but still - I'm human!'_

"Please don't worry- I'm definitely not a ghost." A gentle, soft voice could be heard right next to her.

Momoi darted her head behind her, finding a utterly gorgeous teenager glancing with an unreadable expression on his face.

 **'Is this what you call...love?!'** Momoi thought ecstatically, after getting a good stare at him. _'Whoa, girl. Stop staring at me like that. It's creeping me out. I'm a stranger - not sure if giving sparkling eyes and a drooling, gaping mouth is a very good first impression...'_

"Umm, excuse me, but you have been staring at me with a slightly disturbing expression. Is there something wrong?" The said boy inquired politely.

**'Gah, he caught me! Oh, but he's so polite, nothing like that Dai-chan! Maybe he knows where my classroom is... Wait, what if he's in the same class as me?! Oh my god! We could get closer-'**

"Ermm, are you really ok? You don't seem to be paying attention..." The boy said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Y-yes, I'm completely fine! I'm really sorry! My name is Momoi Satsuki, in class 1-A!" Momoi introduced.

"... My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, same class. Nice to meet you, too." He said blankly. "Well, since you probably have no clue where our classroom is, I'll lead the way. Hopefully, we're not too late..."

Momoi flushed brightly, and followed his lead. She wasn't usually like this. She would normally already know the school campus off by heart, even before going to her school. She couldn't believe she was so incompetent!

Well, at least he was considerate enough to show the way. That Aomine wouldn't even care if she got lost! He looked like the complete opposite of Kuroko. After all, he had teal blue hair, Aomine had midnight blue hair. Their eyes colours matched their hair too, just like her pastel pink hair and her eyes! Kuroko had a short stature and had no visble muscles,while Aomine was pretty tall and muscular for his age. Kuroko had fair, porcelain skin, not tainted by the horrendous pimples. Momoi shivered at the fact of pimples. Aomine, however, was totally tanned, and was often mistaken as a ganguro. Momoi had not helped when he was accused of being one, instead she burst into laughter and tears.

 **'Those two are complete opposites,'** Momoi thought to herself, eyeing the blue shirt he was wearing. **'After all, Dai-chan is a vampire, and Kuroko-kun is a human. They are literally day and night, Kuroko being day because of his dwelling in daylight and his features, Dai-chan being night because of our race's natural dwelling in dark and his natural features.'**

She wondered if Kuroko and Aomine could become partners- day and night do complement each other, right? _'What on earth are you cooking up, girly? I don't like that expression on your face...'_

'I wonder if Kuroko-kun plays basketball...if he did, imagine if he could help Dai-chan...though Dai-chan is already really talented on his own already...' 

Momoi let her thoughts wonder instead of piling on. Stress could cause spots!

* * *

 

"Okay, shut it, you lot! We have a class member who we didn't get to meet yet...for confidential purposes? Anyway, over to her." The homeroom teacher introduced.

An elegant, gorgeous girl with a pastel pink hair walked in. Her long hair swished, her shapely legs peeking through her skirt. However, what attracted their attention the most was the large package at her chest that was with those goddess like looks.

Girls stared down at their chest, a look of frustration appearing on their faces like it was commanding it to grow faster and larger. Most of the hormonal males in the room that were straight (any sex relationship was accepted) drooled, and let their dirty imagination run wild. They imagined throwing their heads into her chest, and stroking her milky thighs...

Aomine growled at the sexual thoughts in the males' mind. They were so perverted (not like he wasn't)!

Once Momoi had found her set seat, which was next to the Generation of Miracles. Surprise, surprise, she had always been next to them wherever she sat. Maybe it was because she was friends with them, and was not scared of the five's malicious aura (they aren't bad!).

Sighing to herself, she looked around the classroom. Where had her saviour disappeared to?

"Ne, Momoicchi? Are you alright suu? Kise asked annoyingly, poking her with his mechanical pencil.

"Yes, I am **_perfectly_** fine, **_Ki-chan_**. **_Please_ ** stop **_poking_** me with that **_pencil_ ** of ** _yours_**." Momoi growled, stressing various words.

"She's probably on her period." Aomine muttered to Kise.

"Shut up!" Momoi yelled in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing. "Don't you dare mention that I'm on my period, or I will personally come and wrangle your neck." Momoi hissed.

The two nodded their heads vigorously, gulping. Momoi smiled sweetly.

**'Girls and their mood swings...'**

"Also, I was just curious, but did you see an adorable teal head walk in?" Momoi asked innocently.

"No, we haven't, Momoi. But Oha- Asa says we shall be meeting an Aquarius today. It says the same statement in all of our signs." Midorima replied, his eyes focusing on his lucky item for the day.

"Ne ne, haven't you ever considered that Oha-Asa may be a fake? I mean, we can't all have the prediction, righhhhhttttt?" Kise asked energetically.

"How dare you! Oha-Asa is not a fake! Oha-Asa does not predict, she(or is it a he?) looks into the future and warns us of the dangers and what we can do to repel the bad luck." Midorima explained. "Why do you think I have such good luck, and you don't?" He pushed up his glasses with his taped fingers.

"Cuz I' m amazingly handsome and I have fan girls!" He responded cheerfully.

"Yeah, and all your fan girls seem to want to rape you all the time." Aomine stated, rolling his eyes.

"They don't-suu!"

Akashi sat in his chair silently, watching the banter go on.

Akashi merely grabbed his clipboard and started planning a rough training routine for them. A separate one had to be made for the second and third string, as they couldn't possibly match up to the first string.

"Ne, ne, you haven't answered my question yet!" Momoi demanded childishly, pouting.

"Which one?" Aomine asked carelessly.

"Ugh, Dai-chan, you don't bother listening to me at all do you?"

"Why should I listen to your childish banter?" He asked lazily.

"Because you should!" She frowned and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Whatever."

The atmosphere became tense, the two childhood friends glaring angrily at each other.

"Ne, Aka-chin. Do you have any more snacks?" Murasakibara asked, seemingly staying silent while munching on his snacks.

"No. I don't have any, Atsushi. You shouldn't be eating so much, you know." Akashi commented bluntly glancing at the tall boy in front of him.

"Ehh~ Demo..." Murasakibara complained.

"No complaints, Atsushi." Akashi ended the conversation and continued writing.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, with Aomine, Kise, Momoi and Midorima...**

"So, my question! Did you see an adorable teal-head walk in? Please say you have!" Momoi asked desperately.

"No, sorry Momoicchi. Why do you want to know so much?" Kise questioned.

"It's because he's my saviour! He is a blessing from heaven! Compared to you lot, he is..." Momoi answered dramatically. She waved her hand dismissively, showing that they didn't matter and that her prince was on a totally different level from them.

The three boys sweat dropped at the scene. Murasakibara and Akashi were paying no attention.

"Wait...a teal head? I think there was someone is our class with that hair colour - it's not like I want to help, I'm just curious! Don't take it the wrong way!" Midorima protested.

"Mido-chin's a tsundre~" Murasakibara teased.

"Stop saying that! I'm not a tsundre!" Midorima yelled, embarrassed.

"Stop being so noisy, people are staring at us." Akashi commanded, his attention not leaving his clipboard.

"Well?! Have you seen a teal-head or not?!" Momoi yelled frustrated.

"Yes, Momoi. There is a teal head in our class. And stop screaming. You're attracting too much attention." Akashi merely answered.

"Really?! Where does he sit?!" Momoi asked eagerly.

"Beats me." Aomine answered.

"DAI-CHAN!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Kuroko isn't trying to be sexist. Get over it. I'm a girl and I like to call other girls girly as a way of addressing them. Yup, that's it. No complaints, okay?


	8. Basketball Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school basketball practise. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple chappie update~ Enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

Three lessons had already passed by, yet Momoi's saviour was still not found. It was time for lunch and the gang (GoM + Momoi) were walking to the roof top, their usual hangout, away from the leering glances of the other students.

"It's already been three lessons and I still haven't seen him... We're in the same class for God's sake!" Momoi cried despairingly.

"There, there Momoicchi. I'm sure you'll find him! Just hack into the school system!" Kise suggested cheerfully.

"What kind of idea is that, you idiot!?" Midorima yelled. He face-palmed at his idiocy.

"Stop being such an old fart, Midorima. Hey, Satsuki, change my behaviour to an A while you're at it, will you? Mom's being nagging me like hell, complaining about my behaviour! She'll take my Horikita Mai photo books!" Aomine complained, his hands in his pockets.

"Mou, Dai-chan! You're such a pervert!" Momoi moaned.

"God, these people are so noisy..." Midorima muttered, dragging his cart which had his lucky item in it.

"Mido-chin...is that a...racoon statue?" Murasakibara asked, carrying a large bundle of snacks as usual.

The gold racoon statue gleamed in the sunlight, as Midorima pushed his glasses up with his taped fingers.

"Yes, it is. Is there a problem?"

"Isn't it like...embarrassing?" Aomine asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Not really. This is my lucky item for today, and I want to maximize my full potential and luck, so I have to carry my lucky item for the day." He replied nonchalantly.

The group walked up the stairs together and reached the rooftop.

"Ahhh! Finally, lunch! I was so hungry in class!" Aomine said, dropping to the floor, and taking out his lunch.

"Dai-chan...it wasn't that long ago when you had breakfast..." Momoi commented, sweat dropping.

"That was a long time ago!" Aomine argued back, munching on his burgers.

"Says you. You're eating so unhealthy too." Momoi sighed. "You should have some of my specially prepared bento!" Momoi smiled brightly, and took out her masterpiece. It looked revolting. The tamagoyaki was burnt, unraveling and was unevenly sliced. The onigiri was an awkward rectangle shape, and had vomit coloured stuffing sticking out off the rice balls. The sausages shaped like octopuses were charred, and had a creepy looking face on it. Even the salad on the side looked displeasing- and anyone could make that!

"Satsuki...do you want me to die?!" Aomine yelled at her.

"No. Why do you think that? Now, eat up!" She offered enthusiastically.

"No thanks! I'm fine with my burgers!" Aomine refused nervously, not sparing another glance of the bento.

Momoi looked crestfallen, and had a extremely disappointed face on. She had tried so hard, even though she knew she was absolutely rubbish at cooking! Well, at least she didn't burn the kitchen this time!

 _'Well, whatever! Maybe I'll share with mom!'_ Momoi thought.

The others backed away from Momoi, who was still pouting at everyone. Her cooking wasn't the exactly the best... Okay, it was the worst cooking they had ever experienced!

"Well, let's start eating. Afterwards we can look for Momoi's saviour." Akashi said, breaking the silence.

The rest grabbed out their food and started eating it.

**Meanwhile, in the cafeteria...**

"KAGAMI! You lazy slacker! Look at what you did!" Riko yelled angrily at the whimpering victim shivering in a corner.

Kagami...was not exactly having the best day.

He woke up late causing him to be late for school. On the way to school, he was chased by an angry pack of dogs and nearly got run over by a truck. His uniform got torn up while on the way, and the principal of the school had told him that his uniform was inappropriate and he was given a whole month's detention, plus he had to get a new uniform, plus the head of school had made him go to lost and found to find new articles of clothing. He had gotten in trouble for yelling at his 'friends' but his friends had already ran off, and Kagami's teacher received his anger, getting him another month's worth of detention.

My, oh my, what a horrible day.

He groaned, and banged his head on the table. He wanted to go and play basketball!

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko asked.

"No! Having the worse day of my life!" He replied, his voice muffled.

"Really?" Riko asked slyly. "What about the time when you had to become a strip model? Or the time when you became a drag queen?"

"That never happened, alright?!" He replied, flustered.

"Hehe...okay then.. Kagami-chan~"

"Shut up!"

"Ara, you dare order your coach around?" She commented dangerously.

"You're not my coach anymore!" He gasped through a Boston Crab hold which nearly strangled him to death.

"I'm your manager! I can still torture you!" She replied with a crazy voice.

* * *

**Time skip, After School**

Basketball Club

"Hello minna-san! I'll be your new manager alongside Aida Riko!" Momoi introduced. Riko twitched in anger - this brat had no respect for her!

Momoi had been given leering glances from the club, some not being so discreet.

"Err...well, please take care of me!" She said awkwardly, uncomfortable of the attention directed at her.

**5:00pm**

The club activities nearly ended with the laps across the whole gym.

Momoi and Riko both took notes of each player's capabilities, while the coach watched their state and their stamina longevity.

When the laps had finished, the managers and coach congratulated them for running 50 laps. They were all dismissed to change, and most players left at 5:30. The only ones left were the Miragen with the addition of Momoi. Kagami and the others went off to Maji Burger to treat themselves because of the torturous training.

"...I think I'm going to die..." Aomine moaned, lying on the floor, panting heavily.

"I think I'm gonna die too-ssu...ah~ My modelling career!" Kise wailed, on the verge of fainting.

Midorima rolled his eyes, and grabbed a cloth to polish his raccoon statue. Murasakibara opened another packet of wasabi flavoured chips, and munched on them noisily. Akashi merely crossed his legs, observing the state of the gym.

"Ne...can you here something?" Momoi asked in a hushed tone.

A slight rustling noise could be heard.

"Shit! Is that a ghost?" Aomine asked. He freaked out, cold sweat already appearing on his forehead.

"No way, Aominecchi, they don't...do they?" Kise unhelpfully added.

"There is no such thing as a ghost. You must be imagining it, Momoi." Midorima answered.

"Wait...I can hear something. Someone's here." Akashi said all of a sudden.

"Ehh?!" Kise, Aomine and Momoi cried loudly.

"Aka-chin's right. I can smell something yucky. I need candy..." Murasakibara said with an unpleasant look on his face.

"What is it?" Momoi asked nervously.

"I smell..." Murasakibara said, sniffing the air.

"I smell...vomit. It smells, Aka-chin." He tugged Akashi by his basketball uniform.

"What?!" "Why the hell you say that for?!" "Eww...Muk-kun!" A blurry of speech erupted.

"We should probably check the changing rooms then. This person must not have a lot of stamina to vomit straight after practice." Akashi said calmly, walking towards the changing rooms, where the restrooms where located as well.

"How can you be so sure, Akashi?" Midorima asked, dragging his large raccoon statue. _God, it was such an inconvenience!_

"I am always right. Are you questioning me?" His eyes glinted testily.

"No..." He answered, gulping.

"Aka-chin is always right~" Murasakibara commented.

"Thank you, Atsushi." 

The others sweat dropped at Murasakibara's undeniable loyalty to Akashi.

"Now, see. There is still a bag left, excluding ours."

They gulped and walked towards the changing room where the noise could be heard louder.

"Omigosh, Momoi-chan! I'm so scared!" Kise wailed dramatically.

"I'm really scared too, Ki-chan! I heard from some other girls that there's a ghost who haunts the basketball gyms! Could it be that person?!" Momoi shivered and clinged onto Kise for support.

"If we all die, I'd like to say you were all great people!" Kise exclaimed.

"...Kise, you idiot. We're immortal." Aomine stated. He punched him in the head for his dramatic tendencies.

"...Oh yeah...I completely forgot." He laughed nervously.

"And to think why I try to avoid them." Midorima muttered underneath his breath. _Why do I even put up with it?_

"Erm...guys! Aren't we supposed to find who that mysterious person who's puking?" Momoi asked, waving one of her hands, the other clutching Kise's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting on with it. Be patient, Satsuki."

"Mou, Dai-chan! Whoops, I mean...Aomine-kun." She corrected herself.

"There's no one here except for us and that guy, so don't call me Aomine-kun. Makes me feel old..." He complained, stretching.

"Hmmph! I'll call you whatever I want, Ahomine! But...I guess I'll still call you Dai-chan because we're friends!" Momoi replied, cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get on with it now, I want this over already. I have some girls to ogle at." Aomine commented nonchalantly.

"...Still a pervert..." Momoi muttered.

They finally reached the restroom, but the scent of vomit was still lightly lingering in the air. At least it smelt more neutral than others, not having such a strong scent. There was no one there, but the bags and uniform was still there.

"Hello? Ghost-san? Are you there? We won't harm you, promise." Momoi said, trembling.

"...umm, Satsuki, I don't think that will work." Aomine added unhelpfully.

"Well, any ideas, smart guy?" Momoi replied sarcastically.

"Well, we should threaten him!" He said, suggestively.

"No! You can't, you'll scare him!" Momoi argued.

"He shouldn't be such a sissy then!" He replied hotly.

"You are so inconsiderate!"

"So...should we intercept and stop the argument?" Kise asked, glancing at the complaining duo.

"Nah. Too much trouble." Murasakibara replied, opening a packet of limited edition mango pocky.

"...Leave them. The culprit might still be here in the toilets." Akashi said, walking onwards.

"Okay~" Kise replied cheerfully.

**After countless searching...**

"God, we've been at it for ages! Can't we go and have a snack?" Aomine asked, tiredly.

"No." Was Akashi's simple reply.

"Can we have a break?" Kise asked.

"No."

"Can I get another snack?" Murasakibara pleaded.

"...No."

 _'What are we - your slaves?'_ They thought inwardly.

"No. Hurry up. You'll get what you want afterwards." Akashi replied to their thought, no attention paid.

'Is he psychic?!'

"No, I am not psychic. Get on with it."

'...'

"Hmm...will it be alright to go through the bag?" Akashi muttered to himself.

"Well, this could be considered as self-defense..." Midorima suggested.

Already, Kise and Aomine dove through.

"Ehhh? What kind of person is this? There are no ecchi magazines!" Aomine complained.

"Of course, baka! No one's like you!" Momoi wacked his head with a paper fan.

"Here's his id card, Akashicchi!"

Receiving the card, he observed it.

...

...

...

A rush of air blew across him as he noticed that the door was open and all this person's belongings were gone.

He glanced at the card again, his hetero-chromatic eyes narrowing at the picture.

Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?

We'll find you.

And I'll make sure I find out what you are.


	9. Meeting Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first meeting with the infamous Aomine Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, this is very tiring. HAHAHA.

He ran as quickly as his legs could take him. His breath came in uneven pants, his heart thumping loudly, nonstop.

He gasped for air as he kept on walking. 'My ID card had been taken.' Kuroko thought as he checked through his school bag. He sighed to himself as he continued walking towards what he called home. But it wasn't really home. No one else was there but him.

Opening his apartment door, he took off his shoes and walked to his room, where he placed his gym bag and school bag on the floor near his white desk. Collapsing on his slightly rough and hard bed, he thought about the day.

What had he done to make himself gain five, wait no, six creepy stalkers (though technically they weren't...)? _Hopefully, they still aren't trying to get someone to tail me...nosy little buggers!_

He took off his stiff tie, and changed himself in some loose, casual clothes. He walked to the kitchen, and checked his fridge.

Muttering something about going grocery shopping, he continued forth, and decided to make some stir-fry to keep himself relaxed and rested until morning.

He ate in complete silence, wondering what it was like to have company over dinner. He had forgotten it; it had been such a long time since he had a home cooked meal. Washing the dishes hurriedly, he soon got into bed after washing and doing his assignments.

Hopefully, the six intimidating vampires in red ties would not bother him.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Akashicchi, is Kuroko Tetsuya in our class?" Kise queried cheerfully as they travelled to school in a expensive limousine.

"Yes, I believe so." He answered plainly.

"Then shouldn't we return it to him?" He suggested.

"I guess we should. It would be bad manners if we didn't after we went rummaging through his personal property and took his student ID." He said with no hesitancy.

The others in the car sweat dropped. _'How can he say that so easily? Isn't it illegal?'_

"Well, we'll be able to find him easily then!" Kise cheered.

"Ki-chan...do you not remember?" Momoi asked exasperatedly, placing her head in her hands.

"About what?" He asked expectantly, completely forgetting the day before.

"Sigh...Ki-chan's such a forgetful person." Momoi muttered to herself.

"You idiot! I knew you would forget, so I brought you your lucky item." Midorima stated, as he gave him a sparkly pink phone strap.

"Err...thanks?" Kise said unsurely.

"Now do you remember, Ki-chin?" Murasakibara wondered as he munched in special edition koala biscuits.

"Oh, yeah! I swear, he's like invisible or something!" Kise said, suddenly remembered, as a light bulb lit up.

"Haha! There's no way he could be invisible!" Aomine laughed it off, denying the fact.

"Demo...Dai-chan, we couldn't find him anywhere. We looked practically everywhere!" Momoi sighed, wanting to meet her 'heroic' saviour again.

"That is true. I wonder, is he a ghost? Oha-Asa predicted a troublesome day, but did not precisely specify. Maybe we might learn something about this Kuroko?" Midorima pondered, stroking his silk pyjamas folded in his lap. It was his lucky item for the day.

"No...he couldn't be a ghost right? I could touch him and everything..." Momoi said, playing with her soft, pastel pink hair.

"Well, smarty, why can't we find him?" Aomine asked sarcastically.

"Maybe he really is a ghost, Mine-chin~ Saa, who knows~" Murasakibara commented, chomping on his peach flavoured maibou.

"Well, maybe it can explain why we couldn't find him, and how his presence is little to nothing." Midorima stated.

"Oh? Midorima is interested~" Kise teased energetically.

"I am not, nanodayo." He replied with a straight face, refusing the statement.

"Such a tsundere!" Kise and Aomine giggled (or snickered in Aomine's place) to themselves.

"But, honestly. How did he escape our attention?" Momoi interrupted.

"Tch. Who the hell cares? He could be a fucking pansy for all I care!" Aomine stated.

Akashi remained silent. He was still contemplating. _Tell me, Kuroko Tetsuya, who on earth are you? No. What on earth are you?_

The door open, and all got out. Despite putting their thoughts together, they had not come to a conclusion.

"I know! Why don't we try to follow him around!" Kise exclaimed.

"Yes! That could work! We're all in the same class, and we're in the same club as well!" Momoi agreed enthusiastically.

"Che. Why do you guys want to find him so much?" Aomine asked nonchalantly, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"My, Daiki, you should know. Isn't he just intriguing?" Akashi answered him. His eyes narrowed. "No one has ever escaped our attention. Why should we let it stop now? We are the superior creatures, after all."

* * *

Kuroko walked to his next class. He had felt some unnerving leers from some classmates during homeroom, but hopefully, they wouldn't find him.

Only a period left until basketball club. He was put in the 3rd string, like he expected them too. He wasn't anything astonishing.

He was only good at passing, but that was fine. Passing was a way of building teamwork. The vampires in the 3rd string didn't bother him either, as he had such an unnoticeable presence since young.

All in all, it was okay. Nothing amazing, but at least he was in the club. He had heard of five amazing prodigies that were freshman, like he was, in the first string. They were probably dominating the court. He felt it in his gut. They would bring back some trouble.

And his gut never lies. _Aw, shit. What have I gotten myself in?_

* * *

Time skip, After Basketball Practise.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

Aomine was still there. "Aomine-kun! Get off the courts! We have to clean this one!" A manager yelled.

"Man...I guess I'll have to practise somewhere else." He muttered.

He checked the second and third gym. They were full up or taken. He just wanted somewhere to practise by himself.

So he went to the fourth gym. He gulped. He heard a lot of rumors of a ghost that cursed the fourth gym. Satsuki said, that from the rumors, that the ghost had killed himself in the fourth gym because he never got to the first string and now haunts the fourth gym because of unfinished business.

He walked in, seeing that the lights were on. A faint bouncing of the ball could be heard. It was extremely eerie.

He walked closer to the light. Step by step, he went closer. He saw the ball bouncing up and down, up and down. No one was there. Then, suddenly, the ball swerved and nearly hit him in the face.

"Ermm, excuse me." A monotone voice could be heard. Aomine gulped, where did it come from? "Could you please pass the ball?"

He finally saw where it was coming from. It was the voice of a short teal-head, with eyes as clear as the blue sky. His milky porcelain skin, and small, fragile frame. His soft, stoic voice. This was the boy in the picture. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine screamed in a manly way at the sudden appearance of the boy. His heart was pounding way too fast, he was given the shock of his life.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" He yelled.

"I was always here. You just came in right now. I apologise for the ball." Kuroko answered, expressionless. _Why does this always happen?_

"Right..." Aomine panted unsurely. "I'm Aomine Daiki. Why the hell are you here? You don't seem to be built for playing basketball!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He replied. "I was just practising." _How 'bout you explain why you are here, instead of me?_

"Really? I was planning to do that too!" Aomine exclaimed, shocked at the dedication this weak boy had.

"Yes. I love basketball, that's why." Kuroko said, answering an unasked question that was lingering in the air.

"Well, if you love basketball, and have the dedication to practise overtime, then you're good in my books!" Aomine grinned, throwing an arm around Kuroko.

"Thank you, I guess?" Kuroko questioned as he tried to wriggle his way out, displeased of the contact.

"Well, let's play basketball!" Aomine cheered, grabbing his basketball.

"Why do you want to play with me so much?" Kuroko asked, finally getting out of his grip.

"Because at least you like basketball! Most of the people that join this club are half hearted at basketball, and are just here for the fame and girls!" Aomine scowled at the fact.

"I see." Kuroko merely replied. Maybe he isn't so bad for a vampire.

"I mean, sure I get the girls! Have you seen some of the boobs of the girls here. Their racks are crazy big!" Aomine said, his head full of images.

Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now darling Tet-chan has finally met Aomine~


	10. After School Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP, I KNOW

The two blue haired boys panted heavily, lying on the floor.

It was only them, a peaceful silence between them.

Well, that was until a door opened.

"Ahh! I found him, Akashi-kun! I found Dai-chan!" Momoi yelled happily.

"Good, Momoi." Akashi commended. They had been looking for Aomine for a long time, since he had disappeared so suddenly after basketball practise.

"I thought you might be here, Daiki. You are the basketball idiot out of all of us." Akashi said, leading the group of rainbow heads closer to Aomine.

"Wow, Aominecchi! I'm inspired!" Kise exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

"As expected as the basketball idiot. To practise even more after practise." Midorima stated, pushing his glasses up with his bandaged middle finger.

"Wah, Mine-chin, you smell~ Do you need some candy spray to make yourself smell nicer?" Murasakibara asked, taking out a sweet strawberry liquid out of his bag.

"Hell no! Why would I spray some sticky shit on my skin?" Aomine yelled furiously.

"...I would. I might taste nicer afterwards." Murasakibara muttered, spraying some of it on his arm, and then licking it.

"God, how unhygienic. Here are some baby wipes, Libra's lucky item for the day. It's not like I care, it's just because I can't bear seeing someone licking something covered in germs." Midorima handed him the packet of baby wipes, avoiding the strange glances given from the others.

"Anyway, Dai-chan. Why are you here, in the cursed gym?" Momoi asked curiously.

"Oh! I just wanted to practise a bit more!" Aomine grinned boyishly, exhausted.

"But isn't this place cursed, Dai-chan? Anyway, where's the ghost?" Momoi asked, curious, but slightly frightened.

"Ghosts? As if!" Midorima scoffed, observing the fourth gym.

"Says the person who believes in horoscopes and lucky items..." They muttered except for Akashi and Murasakibara, who for one was standing still with a blank face and the other munching on his gummies.

"Excuse me, but Oha-asa is real! It is a mere guide of life, and how to use my luck-" Midorima started his speech about horoscopes and Oha-asa.

"Yeah, yeah, all that shit about how's it's real. Can't say I haven't heard it from you." Aomine interrupted. "Well, aren't you curious on who the ghost is?"

"The ghost, Aominecchi? You actually saw it?" Kise stuttered, quivering.

"Yup. Wanna meet him?"

"How did you meet a ghost of all things, considering that you're such an idiot?" Midorima asked.

"Hey! I'm not fucking stupid, you dickhead!" Aomine retorted.

"Hmmph." Midorima diverted his attention on something else.

"Well, Daiki? Who is this proclaimed 'ghost'?" Akashi asked, giving him an icy stare.

"Ah! Yeah, well, the ghost isn't actually a ghost. He's actually-"

"Who is it Dai-chan?!" She asked, interrupting the sentence.

"I'm going to get to that! Stop butting in!" Aomine shouted at her.

"Ok, ok, don't be such a bore." She muttered.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone yelled, except for Akashi and Murasakibara.

"OKAY, STOP SHOUTING OVER ME!" Aomine yelled back, still sitting on the polished wooded floor.

"Fine, fine, you're so boring. Boring Dai-chan, bleh!" Momoi yelled childishly, and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, he's someone we've wanted to meet very much. Especially you, Satsuki." Aomine grinned, sweating heavily.

"No way, Dai-chan!" She eyed him disbelievingly. "Are you sure you got the right person? And why do you even care so much? I thought you didn't want to meet him?"

"Well, he isn't so bad..."

"Ehh? Akashicchi, did you hear that?! He actually made friends with somebody!" Kise exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmmph. An idiot like him can't easily make friends." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses again.

"Yeah, Mine-chin. You stink at making friends. It's probably because of that face you're making right now." Murasakibara added.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, disgruntled. "Tch, what's wrong with you people?"

"Whatever, Dai-chan! So...introduce us to your new buddy!" Momoi pleaded with puppy eyes.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let us meet him~" Kise whined.

"Well, yeah, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya and here he is...?" Aomine started but left unfinished. Kuroko wasn't on the bench. Where was he?

"Kuroko! Where did you go?!" He yelled across the gym.

"Ano...I'm right next to you, Aomine-san." Kuroko replied, about a metre away from him.

"That's ridiculous! You're nowhere near me, you idiot!"

"Well, Aomine-san, I would prefer if you would stop yelling before I go deaf." He said, expressionless.

"Kuroko!" He yelled.

"Is this the infamous Kuroko Tetsuya? I believe we have met before." Akashi politely started a conversation with him, walking closer.

"Infamous? Not at all. I think we've met before, on the first day of this semester and on the fourth day with Momoi-san."

"Kuroko-kun actually remembered me...eek!" She squealed fangirlishly.

"Shut up Satsuki. Anyone can remember a name." Aomine said, with one eye closed and his finger cleaning his ear.

"Ehh? But you know, hardly anybody remembers a person's name on the first meeting! Especially you, Dai-chan!"

"Shaddup!" He responded to her, slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, Kuroko-kun, I still haven't given my sincerest thanks for bringing me to the classroom!" Momoi said cheerfully, bowing politely. "Thank you very much!"

"Not at all, Momoi-san. You're very welcome. I couldn't leave a girl lost out in such a huge place." Kuroko answered stoically.

"You see guys, this is a gentleman! You guys should learn from Kuroko-kun!" Momoi gazed at Kuroko with admiration -more like fangirling- and glaring at her childhood companions menacingly as she reminisced on their bullying towards her as a young child. She shuddered, and moved closer to her knight in shining armor who was such a gentleman!

"Waah~ Kuroko's so small~" Murasakibara commented, his tall stature towering over Kuroko.

"Hmmph. I don't know why you are fawning over him so much. He isn't that great." Midorima said, slightly further away from the group crowding Kuroko.

"Is Midorimacchi jealous?" Kise asked teasingly.

"No! I am NOT jealous!" He retorted, with a slight pink flush on his cheeks.

"Gosh, Midorin, stop being such a tsun-tsun!" Momoi teased along with Kise.

"I am not a tsun-tsun!" He retorted, and stomped towards the bench. He ended the conversation brashly.

"Ano, why did you want to meet me so much?" Kuroko asked softly. The group faced Kuroko.

"Why, Kuroko Tetsuya? It's because you interest us. You are very much so different from the humans in the educational establishment. We, the Generation of Miracles, want you." Akashi answered, with an overpowering demeanour. He smirked; his aura was like an emperor, demanding respect. His blazen red hair and heterochromatic eyes suited his personality. The group stood by him, as his comrades. They all eyed Kuroko with interest, even if some were reluctant. (coughmidorimacough)

Kuroko stood there, stunned. Why did they want him so much? What was so different about him compared to the other humans?

He stood there, thinking it over. He didn't want this. He never wanted to be acquainted with vampires.

He didn't want to get close to vampires.

He won't let his friends get hurt.

He won't let himself get hurt.

Not again. I won't bring down these walls to allow my heart to be shattered again. I won't risk it. For the safety of myself and my friends.

He clenched his fist, and politely answered. " I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse that offer. Thank you for the offer, but I do not wish for some vampires chasing after me, especially when I am not worth it. My sincere apologies. Excuse me." He bowed, grabbed his belongings and walked out, his teal blue hair covering his face. He seemed to have vanished like a ghost.

Momoi was confused. Why was Kuroko reacting so negatively like that? His eyes seemed to be full of pain.

What had made him so upset?


	11. Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things happen. Not too dramatic, don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen, so it was pretty hard to find a title for this chapter.

"What just happened? Did...did we just get rejected?" Kise asked, eyes starting to water.

"Yes, you moron, we did! Now stop rubbing it in our faces!" Aomine answered, annoyed.

"B-but how could this happen? No one has ever resisted us!" Kise started to wail dramatically.

"He really is acting like a moron today..." Midorima muttered underneath his breath, ignoring the wailing teenager.

"Mou, Midorin! Don't be so rude to Ki-chan!"

"It's not my fault he's such a baby. Honestly!" Midorima sighed to himself.

"Che. He just ran away from us, and that's all you care about? You're so insensitive."Aomine pointed out.

"But...why did Kuroko-kun run away from us? We weren't even that scary." Momoi said quietly, depressed.

"Who knows? It's not our problem." Aomine replied.

"You're such a hypocrite." Momoi muttered, leaving the gym.

"Well, we have no business here now. We shall depart from the gym and return back to our establishment." Akashi said with an unreadable look on his face.

They followed him obediently, avoiding the red head's wrath.

Today...wasn't the best to establish a new friendship.

What was so special about Kuroko that they just had to have him in their social circle?

Kuroko grimaced as he entered homeroom. He wasn't particularly looking forward to see the Generation of Miracles. Hopefully they would find no interest in him and stop sticking their nose in his business.

He walked to his desk, easily avoiding people cluttering together. He sighed as he placed his bag on the hook, sitting in his seat. He thought about basketball practice.

He loved that sport so much. It was a way for him to express himself, and for him to be free. Too bad he was in 3rd string, only 1st string members managed to play official matches.

His teal hair was slightly poking in different directions, as he had not had time to finish his usual morning routine. He stayed up late for a long time; his mind and thoughts were overwhelmed by the happenings in the fourth gym. Bad memories started to wash over his thoughts. He shivered. They were still haunting him. It was all his fault.

He sat painstakingly watching the day go by; he wanted to be back in his safe haven.

"Kuroko-kun? Are you ok?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Ah. Aida-san. Good afternoon." Kuroko politely greeted.

"Yeah, yeah. Gosh, you're so polite sometimes. My team should take some lessons from you." She laughed, as she placed a couple of books on the counter. "So, what's up? Not coming to practise?"

"No, Aida-san. I've got library duties today. I'll come on Wednesday." Kuroko replied hesitantly.

"My...how good of you Kuroko! Some of my team won't even do their work! They really need to take lessons from you! I encourage this attitude towards your education!" Aida hit Kuroko with a manly pat on the back, giving a thumbs up.

She gave him her library card. Kuroko silently scanned the books while internally wincing at the manly strength of his senior. Aida eyed Kuroko with ease, taking a good look at his stats.

"Kuroko...why do you play basketball? Your stats are abnormally low for a normal teenager of your age." Aida brought up the subject, as Kuroko quietly put the books back onto the counter.

"Why...I play basketball? ...Isn't it normal to play because you love the sport?" Kuroko said, a tone slightly above a whisper.

"...You know Kuroko... I do admire that thinking. Too bad some of the best players in the team don't have the same mindset. It'll be interesting working with you, Kuroko-kun." Aida smiled wistfully, as she thought about the freshman regulars of Teikou.

"Thank you, Aida-san." Kuroko replied.

"No worries, Kuroko-kun. I'm your sempai. Please call me Riko-sempai; Aida-san makes me feel old and it sounds like you're addressing my old man!" Aida joked as she collected her books and walked out.

Kuroko merely sat there silently. Some people didn't adore basketball as much as he did. It was sometimes painful for him to even play basketball because it reminded Kuroko too much of him.

He glanced at his trusty watch, and noted it was soon to close the library. He stood up, and grabbed the pile of books that were recently returned.

He set the books down as he placed each book accordingly in its section. At the last book, he tried placing the book on its upper most shelf. He grumbled in annoyance as he tried reaching it on the balls of his toes.

Suddenly, a hand came and placed the book back on its shelf. He swiftly turned and saw a familiar face.

"Midorima-san...thank you?" Kuroko said unsurely, slightly backing away and glancing at the nearest exit. He felt slightly pressured at the overwhelming stare directed at him, despite him keeping a stoic face.

"Hmph. I didn't help you because I wanted to, just because you were in the way. Just so you know." He answered, pushing up his glasses once again.

"Right...thank you, Midorima-san." Kuroko thanked hesitantly, as he continued placing books back in their original position.

"So, Midorima-san, why are you here?"

"I'm not an idiot like my teammates. I can actually appreciate the whole aspect of books." He answered shortly.

Kuroko nodded and continued working, ignoring the awkward silence and tension between the two.

He walked off in a different direction and left Midorima to register some books.

He noticed that he was fiddling around with a faux leather bag, which strangely looked like a product from a female brand of bags.

"Midorima-san, is there something you need?" He asked politely, before saying, "If you don't need anything, then please leave. Some people want to be able to access the library, if you don't mind."

Midorima gritted his teeth in annoyance, and then took a deep breath to relax.

"Do you have any sheets to join the library committee?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yes...why?" Kuroko asked.

"Akashi wanted one!" He answered hurriedly, saying the first non embarrassing thing in his mind.

"Right, ok. I won't pry." Kuroko handed the sheet to the green haired male, slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Make that two sheets please." Midorima cleared his throat as he gulped nervously. Akashi wanted to meet this boy for so long, and even if he was in the basketball club and in the student council, he probably could handle library committee...

Well, hopefully.

If anyone else wants to join, well, too bad. They can get it from themselves.

Midorima grabbed the sheets and walked out as elegantly as he could.

He quickly walked to where Akashi was; he would want to know immediately.

"Where have you been, Shintarou?" Akashi asked when the said green head arrived back to the basketball club.

"I found out where Kuroko is." He answered as he took his water bottle out of the small pile.

"Well? Where is he?" His hetero-chromatic eyes narrowed impatiently.

"He's in the library committee." He answered.

"I suppose you have already grabbed two committee sheets, am I right? Very well, let's take this chance to get closer to him, shall we?" He said, approving of the action taken.

The two handed in their application forms to the teacher.

"Are you sure you want to join this club? It's quite a tiring job, you know? Shouldn't you boys be playing a sport or something?" The female asked as she glanced over the papers.

"Yes, we are fine with our choices. And we do play a sport. Please hurry and approve of the forms." Akashi replied as pleasantly as possible without trying to strangle the said woman.

She blushed lightly at the handsome students in front of her, and got to work.

"O-okay. Y-you should go and meet the supervisor of the Library Committee on a Tuesday." She stuttered as she felt the heavy atmosphere oozing out of Akashi. He smiled thinly, his face promising torture.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked, his patience not lasting much longer.

"N-no! I-I was just informing!" She replied hastily, avoiding his powerful glare.

"Well then. Excuse us."

Midorima sighed in exhaustion. Akashi was sure in a mood today.

'That teacher was incompetent.' Midorima thought to himself. 'Too afraid, and couldn't even do a simple thing quickly.'

He scowled. When it gets out that they've joined the library committee, his annoying teammates will start nagging.

Well, they don't even like books.

"Akashicchi! C'mon, c'mon! Let's go to the library!" Kise whined childishly.

"Che! Why would you, dumb blond, go to the library?" Aomine stuck his finger in his ear nonchalantly, ignoring the loud protests of the mentioned person.

"Well, I found out that Kurokocchi's in the library committee thanks to one of my dedicated fans! I have to say, it was so hard to try to find him! He really has no presence, you know! So bow down to your king, you ganguro!" Kise boasted arrogantly, pointing at Aomine.

"Kise, you didn't even do the work. You can't take credit." Midorima inputted, shooting Kise off his throne.

"Wahh! Midorimacchi! Why are you so mean?!" Kise wailed dramatically. "Wait, why is everyone ganging up on me!"

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THAT!"


	12. Home Economics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun experience of home economics... I wish I could do that in lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT A USB DRIVE. HALLELUJAH!

{#}

_[Come on, you know you want it!]_

For Kuroko, the days always seems to be on a repeat button. It's always the same, boring, old day. He usually gets up at 5am where the sun has already filled the sky with warm beams of light, streaming through his bedroom window. Kuroko wakes up at the sun lightly caressing his face, at the familiar baby blue room, impeccably tidy. He hears the soft barking coming from the living room; his lips upturn slightly. He changes into his school uniform dutifully, looking at his bed hair with a faint feeling of discontent. Stroking it down, he tries to tame his mop of hair tiredly.

He leaves his room, patting his dog looking at him with adoring eyes. "Good morning, Nigou." He murmurs, patting the black and white dog fondly. He makes his bento quietly, listening to the news blaring in the background. He packs his bags and eats a traditional Japanese breakfast, looking at the Siberian Husky [apparently the author doesn't even know what breed Nigou is, but whatever, I'll just use the one most people think Nigou is] eating earnestly at his food.

Closing his apartment door, he bids goodbye to his adoring dog and walks off towards the posh, luxurious school. Various people bump into him: none noticing his non-existent presence. No one bothers to at least mutter an apology. He can only murmur one in return, as he has manners, and was raised in a polite environment. He can remember his grandmother's strict raising up – saying please and thank you, straight posture, perfect dinner manners – even ballroom dancing!

He looks at the gates, embellished with tiny gems probably worth more than his own life. He looks at the luxurious institute and sighs. Thank god he's on a scholarship – he wouldn't be able to afford any of this. The best for the very best, huh?

He walked briskly to the entrance to the main building, avoiding the vampires exuding a coppery, metallic smell through their bodies. The smell clogged his nose horribly, making him scrunch his nose reflexively. You see, vampires would be able to control blood because of the race of vampires. But some vampires would be able to gain a secondary ability along with blood control. Oh, didn't you know? Vampires can't be killed by a wooden stake, garlic or holy water. The only way to kill them is to drain them of all their blood, until they have no more blood to support their body, causing death.

He arrives at his homeroom and moves towards his desk, pulling out a new novel he's started reading. Sitting in his desk quietly, he ignores the people screaming in adoration of the genius first string, first year basketball players. He sighs at the star struck teenagers in his class, worshipping the vampires like it was their religion and they were their gods. He internally rolled his eyes at the lame cliché situation happening right now.

Registration proceeds normally; the teachers think he's playing a prank on them by appearing in front of them so suddenly. He sits down back into his seat, sighing in his mind at all the trouble he has to go through every single day.

During English, he sits in his assigned desk nonchalantly. He takes notes once in a while, not paying attention to the teacher babbling on endlessly in a foreign language that he grew up hearing and speaking in his childhood. He hears the red haired vampire answering a question flawlessly in impeccable English; he sighs to himself at the whispers from the girls murmuring excitedly at the infamous Akashi Seijurou who sat back in his seat elegantly.

Doodling in his book, he muses to himself to buy groceries for dinner, and some more dog food for Nigou. His mind continues to wander and he stumbles on a fond memory hidden in the depths of his memories. His lips upturn slightly as he thinks of his best friend who was a clingy person, who begged him constantly of sparring with him in the hot, summer heat in his birthplace.

Loud snores break him from his peaceful wander in his memories and he turned his head to see a familiar dark blue haired male drooling on his desk, probably dreaming of something perverted. Aomine Daiki, he thought, and Kuroko wondered if he (Aomine) would be able to produce at the very least, an average grade for the upcoming exams.

He stares at his classmates skeptically, wondering if his class was all mixed up and placed randomly in this class. He looked at the majority of the class who were messing around, talking, giggling, while the teacher looked exasperated and stopped talking and started to watch the class.

Kuroko could only sigh in amazement; his class was capable of shutting up the most annoying teachers in the school. He knew his presence was practically non-existent and his legs were starting to feel numb, so he got out of his seat. No one would be able to tell, anyway.

He walked around the classroom in circles, looking at each student to get some more information on them. He doesn't like feeling unprepared. He passed the giant purple head, Murasakibara Atsushi. He was surrounded by a ridiculous amount of snacks, almost like he was surrounded by an island of treats for himself. Kuroko wondered if he was a child with a snack addiction because of the whines he hears from him during class and basketball club.

Moving on, he sweat dropped at the broccoli head, Midorima Shintarou. He heard that he was a horoscope addict, and could see by the way he was so possessively clutching his item and listening attentively to the teacher who finally continued his rambling. His lucky item was a block of mouldy blue cheese, causing a rancid stench travelling across the classroom, causing many green faces amongst the students(and possibly the teacher as well).

The teacher glared at Midorima and his companion he was holding with a dignified face. "Midorima, could you please remove...that thing from my classroom." She glares at the cheese, burning holes through the cheese.

The students burst in laughter at the teacher's disgruntled face, waking up Aomine in a daze. He stretched noisily, almost falling off his chair because of his long legs and arms.

The teacher whipped her head towards Aomine, and frowned. Kuroko noticed that the teacher dealt with the mischievous students individually. She sighed, and threatened him. "Aomine Daiki, do you want another detention?" The teacher was frustrated, but Aomine had been sleeping in her class various times.

Aomine felt a foreboding feeling that Akashi would kill him if he missed practise again because of his laziness in class. He sweated nervously as he felt a glare across the classroom. He gulped and replied rapidly at both Akashi's and the teacher's death glares. "No, ma'am!" He sighed in relief after the death glares stopped. Crisis averted, he thought.

Akashi fingered his scissors in his hands, keeping an eye on his rowdy team mate. He always has to keep a close eye otherwise if he doesn't, their actions will reflect on their clan.

A loud ringtone blared in the classroom. A familiar blond haired model laughed nervously, and placed his hand up. "Sensei… my manager is calling..." He shivered at the dark look given as a reply.

"Kise Ryouta...what makes you think you can use your phone in MY CLASS?" She snarled, almost bearing her fangs. "You Generation of Miracles are so troublesome...why must you be in my class?" She walked up to his desk and opened her hand. Kise pouted and reluctantly placed his phone in the palm of her hand. "This will be confiscated until the end of the week, Kise. Don't you dare use your phone again, otherwise it will be confiscated for longer. Class dismissed."

Kise scowled, grabbing his bag and catching up to his clan members after being thoroughly lectured. Momoi patted his back, trying to comfort him. "Ki-chan, don't be so upset. You'll get your phone back on Friday."

"B-but...how will my manager contact me? How will I know when I have a photo-shoot? How will I make money?!" He wailed dramatically.

"Ryouta, stop worrying. He can always find you, and no one cares about your modelling life." Akashi told Kise bluntly, guiding the group to Home Economics.

"Wah~ Akashicchi, you're so mean! You don't care about me!" He sobbed dramatically.

Akashi ignored Kise wailing on the floor, and walked into the classroom.

"Wait, minna! Don't leave me behind!" He scrambled back up to follow the rest going into their class. Kise pouted at his clan members' uncaring attitude, and sulked in a corner.

The teacher walked in, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. "Good morning, everybody! This is Home Economics, where you'll be learning a variety of house skills which will help you in your adult life, so don't look down on it." A slight venomous tone laced her voice, and started registration.

Aomine muttered underneath his breath, "Why would I ever need to learn how to cook or make my bed?" He yawned and tapped in a bored manner on the table. "Oh, but the teacher's got a great set. C or D cups, I think." Kise nudged him in the stomach to shut him up about his perverted daydreams. "Oof! Ow, Kise! You little shit!"

"Alright class, we'll make a layered cake. The recipe is taped on your tables, so don't be moaning at me about you losing your sheets. You know where everything is, so measure it all out yourselves. You have an hour. Go." She waved her hand lazily, and started reading her magazine.

"Oh, I forgot. You're going to do it in groups. They're on the board, so hurry and go into your groups. I'll judge at the end, and the winning team will get a slip out of class as a prize each. Well, what are you waiting for?"

With the GoM, and Kuroko who has been unluckily grouped with them:

"So, how do we make a cake?" Aomine glanced at the ingredients on the table, jabbing them with a knife.

"No, Aominecchi! Don't-" The flour poured out of the bag. Midorima sighed, rolling his eyes. Akashi sat away from the chaos, looking at the recipe. Midorima scowled at the waste of food and mess. Kuroko sat uncomfortably in a chair, squirming at the noise and lack of peace.

"Akashicchi, help!" Kise pleaded at Aomine who continue making more mess.

"Daiki, sit down. Atsushi, you know how to make the cake. Get started, and help him. And wash your hands." He glared specifically at Daiki (who knows where he's been touching…).

Murasakibara put his maibou on the table, with a displeased face, and tied his purple hair into a low ponytail. Some of the girls giggled amongst themselves, admiring the group (possibly some nosebleeds and fainting ;)). Midorima wrapped his blue cheese in a towel and set it aside and put on a Rilkkuma apron, avoiding any stains on his white shirt. Akashi and Kuroko were the only ones who kept on their blazers and stood aside, feeling that they would argue soon...with a food fight in the result.

"No, Aomine. You cream the butter before you bloody add the sugar!" Midorima yelled in a dignified manner, snatching the bowl away.

"What do you know about making cakes, huh? I bet you've never cooked in your whole fucking life!" Aomine responded, snatching the bowl back.

SMASH!

"Well done, cabbage head! Look, you've smashed the bowl!" Aomine kicked the glass bowl with the butter in it.

"No, you idiot! You dropped the bowl! It's your fault!" Midorima kicked the glass shards back into Aomine's direction.

"Haha...guys...everyone's staring..." Kise interrupted.

"They look so hot even though they're fighting!" A girl whispered not so quietly.

"Didn't I say, 'Let Atsushi do it', not fight over a bowl of butter?" Akashi stared with his heterochromatic eyes.

"Ano...does this always happen?" Kuroko muttered to Akashi, a metre away from the vampires.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Kuroko-san." (Akashi doesn't want to seem to buddy buddy at the moment, it might seem strange to Kuroko).

Kuroko sighed, and reluctantly walked towards the table. Keeping on his blazer, he politely prodded Murasakibara. "Would you like some help?" Murasakibara nodded thankfully, and pointed to the step on the recipe he was on. Kuroko nodded and folded the dry mixture into the wet mixture quietly.

"Well, what are you staring at? Get back to work!" Akashi snapped impatiently, flicking through a shogi magazine.

Kise and Aomine hurriedly rushed to the table, mumbling about lazy redheads who were too bossy for their own good. Midorima walked towards Akashi. "What did you say to him to make him go near the creatures that he despises?"

"Who knows?" A smirk rose on his face. "Maybe he's too kind for his own good, or he's warming up to us?"

Finally…

"Holy shit! I've actually made a cake...I think I'm a genius!" Aomine said arrogantly, with pride and a hint of disbelief.

"Hey, Aominecchi! You didn't even do most of the work! It was Kurokocchi and Murasakibaracchi who did most of the work!" Kise protested loyally for Kuroko.

"Well, it looks alright, so I guess you have some skills." Midorima said awkwardly, pushing up his glasses.

"Good job, all." Akashi looked up for a moment from his magazine at the cake, nodded in acknowledgement and back to the magazine.

"Aka-chin, can I eat the cake now?" Murasakibara looked at the cake longingly, slightly drooling at the masterpiece.

"Wait before the teacher says so, Atsushi." Akashi replied blandly, already noting that the teacher was heading towards their table.

"My, what a beauty! I have to say, your creation looks the best out of all the ones I've seen!" The teacher gushed cheerfully, after seeing some...minor failures (now, that's an understated remark; the cakes were mutilated).

She turned the cake stand around, gasping at the intricate details."I admit, although not everyone was participating, this cake definitely deserves an A+. But next time, everyone has to participate, okay?"

She clapped her hands, dismissing the class. "I'll give you your slips, so tell me your names."

The group gave their names and received a personally signed 'get out of jail' (or in this case, class) slip, letting them add their own excuse in the blank box.

Murasakibara pouted childishly, glancing back at the cake. He wanted to eat it.

Now that damn teacher would hog it and shove it into that greedy mouth of hers.

Such a shame. He sighed, and gave the cake another withering glance. If only he could eat it!

Dammit.

{#}

**_Well, how was that little snippet of a casual school day? It's Easter and I want something sweet to eat, so have a sugar rush everyone!_ **

**_Also, as a little gift, I decided just...to change the character of Kuroko for fun? Haha, don't worry, this is kinda like a joke. I am obviously not trying to offend anyone!_ **

{#}

[What would life be like if Kuroko wasn't acting like...Kuroko?]

Kuroko looked in the mirror, checking his hair, slightly gelled back. He fiddled with the studs in his ears – would he get scolded because of them? Whatever. He smirked lightly, knowing that he would certainly turn heads, be it girls or boys.

Lightly tugging his tie away form his collar, he fingered his hair, dyed at the tips with red. He kept a nonchalant face on as he walked through the gates in a superior manner, but you wouldn't be able to tell because you would be too occupied staring at the beauty walking by.

When he arrived in his class, he flopped onto his chair carelessly, already irked by the lustful stares. "How do vampires do it?" he mumbled underneath his breath, head on the desk. He just hoped it wouldn't be so annoying that he would be forced to bash his head in the nearest wall just to get rid of the stares. His face was one of his treasures after all; his mother always said so!

Sitting through lunch...was bearable. I mean, if you like Aida Riko poking your cheek gasping in awe of the baby butt smoothness, his clothes being eyed carefully, and people constantly commenting: "You copied my hair, right? I know you did~" with a bragging tone.

Please, no one has this shade of red in his hair and his teal hair was natural! And no one had dyed tips, for god's sake! Who were they to comment on his style or hair? And if that wasn't bad, the people who didn't have the balls to talk to him were constantly gushing about some random rumours that were spreading like wild fire (who the hell said he was just gay? He was bi! Just because a lot of the males in the school were gay, it didn't mean him, of all people! He could appreciate both genders after all.)!

He was annoyed. Scratch that, he was pissed. So what if he wanted to be his own person?

He grudgingly dragged himself to basketball club. Although he loved basketball...he didn't really want people peeping him changing. Both genders were extremely scary when they admired somebody...he remembered an incident where he had to run away from dedicated admirers because it was Valentine's Day. Lovely.

Watching the first string was certainly inspiring. I mean, have you seen their abs? Not too much muscle, but still very nicely toned – just right.

"Uh, Kuroko-kun...please take my towel to wipe your sweat!" Momoi approached him embarrassedly, handing over a pink towel. Gracing her with a small smile, he took it and dabbed his head.

"Thank you, Momoi-san." She blushed heavily, and ran off before he could hand the towel back. Strange girl. Girls were weird, especially the strange group of squealing girls in the corner staring at his ass. He thought only men did that, but whatever. If you've got it you've got to flaunt it.

#~#

He walked to the rooftop, mumbling incoherently. Opening the door, he saw a group of vampires. Holy shit, vampires. Why were they so good looking? He fangirled a bit, shaking his head because he was to hate vampires. No, nope, no. Can't fall for them.

"Oh, Kuroko! Why don't you join us?" Akashi smiled pleasantly (Pssh, as if. He's heard about the Red Emperor and his gang).

"Erm, no thanks, but thanks for the offer. I just wanted to give something back."He backed away from the vampires' sparkling smiles, except for a few who weren't as obvious (y'know, Aomine and his scrunched up face, Midorima and his tsuntsun actions, Murasakibara who was more focused on his food).

He shoved the pink towel in front of Momoi, who looked surprised. Her eyes watered. "Kuroko-kun, you're so nice!" She glared at her companions.

He nodded unsurely, and left them before he would actually fancy them. Good looks was an understated comment!

He bumped into some tall assed teenagers. A scowl drifted to his face; why did he always get into these situations?

The leader of the group growled at him and he paled slightly. He stifled his laughter with his hand...he looked so much like a dog.

"HUH?! Do you think this is funny?!" His face scrunched in annoyance.

"No..."His voice trembled slightly. "But...omigosh! Look, it's Akashi Seijurou!" he pointed behind him.

"What the fuck?!" He turned around, to find no one behind him. Taking that quick distraction, Kuroko kicked the genitals of the group and ran away before he caused more trouble.

"Oops! My bad, I didn't see you!" He said cheekily, and ran off in the opposite direction.

He knew they were vampires, and if the GoM's reputation was anything to go by, then the Red Emperor's name should scare them.

The Generation of Miracles watched the scene amusedly. It was pretty hard to cause damage to the body parts, as their skin was tougher and harden to protect them. Kuroko must have had a strong kick to make them wail in pain on the floor, clutching their privates.

What guts.

{#}

I'm just going to end it there, because Kuroko is so OOC. But it's just for fun. How did you like it? You likey? It probably made no sense, but hey I don't get it either.

Thank you for all the review and favs and follows. It means so much to me that people actually like this.

Please drop a review if you can!

Don't forget, if you don't have anything good to say, don't write it!

I love you, and see you when I finally get my ass moving to write the next chappie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,790 words. Longest chapter ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I changed the plot slightly. Sorry, but it's my story, not yours. Suck it up, sweetheart. \^^/


End file.
